leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Retrieval (Base Set 81)
print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprints=6 |reprint1=EnergyRetrievalBlackWhite92.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Kent Kanetsuna |reprint2=EnergyRetrievalPrimalClash126.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint3=EnergyRetrievalAncientOrigins99.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint4=EnergyRetrievalEvolutions77.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprint5=EnergyRetrievalSunMoon116.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Toyste Beach |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=81/102}} |rarity= |cardno=110/130}} }} }} |gbid=B46|gb2set= |gb2id=A52}} }} |jpdeck=Red Deck}} |jpdeck=Green Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=107/110}} |rarity= |cardno=92/114|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=031/037}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=048/053}} |jpcardno=028/034}} |jpcardno=028/034}} |rarity= |cardno=80/101|jpdeck= |jpcardno=008/018}} |rarity= |cardno=126/160|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=003/XY-P}} |rarity= |cardno=99/98|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=096/081}} |jpcardno=015/022}} |jpcardno=048/072}} |rarity= |cardno=77/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=072/087}} |rarity= |cardno=116/149|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=053/060}} |jpcardno=036/059}} |jpcardno=019/026}} |rarity= |cardno=59/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=060/072}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=050/064}} }} Energy Retrieval (Japanese: エネルギー回収 Energy Recovery) is an . It was first released as part of the as a . Card text Release information This card was included in the as a with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi, first released in the Japanese . This print was later reprinted in the expansion, the Japanese , , and s, both decks of the Japanese , and in the expansion. It was later reclassified in the expansion as an with new artwork by Kent Kanetsuna, previously released in the Japanese , , and . It was later reprinted in the Japanese and rereleases of the original Black & White Beginning Set, and in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . Energy Retrieval was again reprinted with new artwork by 5ban Graphics as one of the available in the from December 13, 2013. This print was later included in February 2015's expansion. The Japanese expansion included a print of Energy Retrieval, which was later printed in the expansion. The original XY-P Promotional print was made available in a number of subsequent Japanese products, including the , the , and the . It was reprinted again in the Japanese . It was reprinted as a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese subset, featuring the same artwork as the original print and an updated card template reminiscent of the Original Series layout. Energy Retrieval was reprinted again during the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion, first released in the Japanese and simultaneously on December 9, 2016. This print features new artwork by 5ban Graphics. It was later included in the Ash Half Deck of the Japanese . It was reprinted in the English expansion and the Japanese subset of the same name, as well as in the Japanese subset. Gallery Trivia Origin Category:Base Set cards Category:Expansion Pack cards Category:Base Set 2 cards Category:Nivi City Gym cards Category:Tamamushi City Gym cards Category:Yamabuki City Gym cards Category:Quick Starter Gift Set cards Category:Legendary Collection cards Category:Black & White cards Category:Beginning Set cards Category:Black Collection cards Category:Beginning Set + cards Category:Beginning Set Pikachu Version cards Category:Plasma Blast cards Category:Blastoise + Kyurem-EX Combo Deck cards Category:Primal Clash cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Ancient Origins cards Category:Bandit Ring cards Category:Emboar-EX vs Togekiss-EX Deck Kit cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:Evolutions cards Category:Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary cards Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Collection Moon cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit cards Category:Shining Legends cards Category:Remix Bout cards Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Illus. by Kent Kanetsuna Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Illus. by Toyste Beach Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards de:Energie-Zugewinn (TCG) es:Recuperación de Energía (TCG) fr:Sauvegarde d'Énergie (Set de Base 81) it:Recupero di Energia (Set Base 81) ja:エネルギー回収 zh:能量回收（集换式卡片）